Goodbye, Granny
by MovieVillain
Summary: Granny is diagnosed with cancer, and her pets will try to make her happy in her final days. Dedicated to the memory of June Foray, the woman who voiced Granny.


Pain...

That's what Sylvester, Tweety, and Hector felt when they learned that Granny is diagnosed with cancer. They watched as their owner cried, unable to come to terms with leaving the Earth, and sat in bed, completely shocked. As her pets heard her cry, they felt awful. They are going to miss her dearly. It is from this moment that Sylvester and Tweety had decided to set aside their differences for Granny's sake.

The three pets went to her bedroom as they heard her sobbing. She looked at them.

"Oh, Sylvester, Tweety, Hector... What am I going to do when I'm gone?" she asked while they sat beside her. "Do you know what the worst part is? I don't want to die. I don't feel ready to leave, just yet."

She continues to cry and her pets try to comfort her in any way they can.

Three months have passed, and it seems Granny is getting worst. She is now paler and barely walking. Sylvester, Tweety, and Hector combined their efforts to serve dinner for her.

"Is this for me?" she asked and they nodded. Tears coming out of her eyes with happiness ever since she was diagnosed. "Thank you. Thank you all."

She hugged them, and they hoped to cheer her up until the day she died.

Another three months have passed and Granny was no better. In fact, she started to lose half of her body weight and was now a shadow of her old self. Most days, she was sleeping, leaving her pets to do almost of the housework. Normally, the house would be noisy due to Sylvester constantly chasing Tweety and Hector often beats him up for it. However, things are now quiet and dull.

"Another chore done," Sylvester looks tired from using the vacuum cleaner and so he fell to the floor. Even Hector looks tired from having to clean the windows. Tweety lands on the ground between them, looking tired from cleaning the entire bathroom.

"You said it, puddy tat," the canary nodded. Hector agreed on that one.

"With Granny about to pass away from the cancer, we gotta have to make the best we can. I just got an idea. We should try letting her go outside just for a while. If she's going to die, then she will die with happiness," Sylvester told the two of his plan.

"Yeah, I think we should," Tweety seemed to agree.

"Now, listen you two..."

Sylvester and Hector got Granny out of bed while it's still 3:30 AM, helped her walked down the stairs, and took her out the front door, and they walked her to the park where they could sit at the hill to watch the sunrise. Tweety joined in shortly. When it's 5:00 AM, the sun rose into the sky. Its light shined upon them.

"Isn't this nice? Seeing the sun rising while I'm diagnosed..." Granny smiled to her pets, glad they could watch the sun together.

The rest of the day was uneventful, as expected. The four went back home and get some sleep. Later on 5:30 PM, the cat, canary, and bulldog woke up to find Granny them.

"Good evening, you three!" she said cheerfully. "I've prepared meals for all of you! Come to the kitchen!"

That was unexpected from her pets. They never thought she would be able to do her own chores, due to her condition. In spite of this, they saw the usual pet foods they got with a little flavor to add up. With smiles, they decided to eat up. After dinner, Granny invited them closer to her as they looked into a book of memories. From their days of traveling around the world solving mysteries to Sylvester getting hit by either Granny or Hector if he was caught trying to eat Tweety, and so much more. They laughed while reminiscing and of course cried, but it's not because they're sad but because they're happy to look back to their memories.

After this, Sylvester and Hector helped Granny walk to her bed.

"You know, this is the best day I ever had since... well, I can't remember, anymore," she sighed and chuckled as she looked at her pets. First, she turned to Sylvester. "I want to thank you, Sylvester, for everything. For the times you stayed loyal to me. Sure, I caught you trying to eat Tweety and hit you with my umbrella for it, but you're still my pet. I respected you, and I'm sure you respected me as well."

The black cat smiled at this.

"Tweety, you're the most loyal pet of I could ever have," the old woman turned to her beloved canary. "You're always there for me whenever you came to me. I'm grateful for it."

The yellow canary smiled at this.

"Hector..." his owner turned to the bulldog. "You have loyalty as well. You always came to defend Tweety whenever Sylvester tried to eat him. Sure you fight with that cat, but because you two are in the same spot as him, you learned to get along with him. Loyalty is what counts you as my pet."

The grey bulldog smiled at this.

"Thank you, my pets. Thank you for being there for me," Granny has tears coming out of her eyes and embraced her pets with a smile on her face. Of course, they return the hug. They drifted off to sleep afterwards.

Granny died in the middle of the night. She went peacefully, in her sleep, with Sylvester, Tweety, and Hector resting at her feet. When they woke up and found their owner long gone, they touched her right hand and broke down in sobs.

The funeral was three weeks later. Everyone in town came to the funeral, whether it be those who knew Granny by reputation, or who knew her personally. Even Moo Goo Gai Pan, her ex-boyfriend who turned to a life of crime and impersonated her in any way he can, showed up at the funeral to pay his respects to the woman who made his life better had he not turned to crime. He even found Moo Gooey to be an affectionate nickname she gave him over his real name. Because of her death, he decided to quit doing crime and reform to honor her memory.

When the casket was lowered to the ground and Granny's will was left to her pets to find a new owner and try to get along a little better, the trio could do nothing but stare at the tombstone at the woman's grave. On the grave, her name is not just written, but also a message saying, "Don't cry because it's over. Smile at a new beginning." And when the funeral is over, and everyone had left, Sylvester, Tweety, and Hector stayed behind to do one thing: being on each other's shoulders. They left their flowers on top of Granny's grave.

With that, they parted ways with their owner, thinking to themselves, "Goodbye, Granny. I'll always miss you."

* * *

 **Author's Note: If you're wondering why I'm writing this, it's because June Foray, the woman who voiced Granny, died on July 26, 2017, and its just two months before her birthday to become 100. It's not just Granny she voiced; she also voiced other characters like Rocky the Flying Squirrel and Natasha Fatale from The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show, Jokey Smurf from The Smurfs, Cindy Lou Who from How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Magica De Spell from DuckTales, and Grammi Gummi from Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears.  
**

 **Thank you, June Foray. You will be missed.**


End file.
